


Train Buddies

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Natto on Onigiri, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: The Kamen Rider Club winds up on the Rainbow Line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.

"You live on this train? That's so cool!" Yuuki exclaimed.

The other members of the Kamen Rider Club were poking around the train car, or sitting down and eating food provided by Wagon, while Gentaro and Yuuki stood there conversing with Right.

"Does it travel through time?" Gentaro asked.

"Eh?" Right tilted his head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mio exclaimed. "You can't do that!" Her protests fell on deaf ears, though, as a cackling Tomoko continued to add natto to everyone else's bento boxes.

"It's actually not that bad," said Kagura through a mouthful of natto-covered onigiri.


End file.
